


A Sponge's Journey

by Sandersedge



Series: A Sponge's Journey: The Legend of SpongeBob [2]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Life Partners, Mating Rituals, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Story Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersedge/pseuds/Sandersedge
Summary: SpongeBob has locked himself away for every mating season he could've been apart of. This year however, he's decided to be a man and attend the festivities. Will he find a mate or will he strike out?
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Original Character(s)
Series: A Sponge's Journey: The Legend of SpongeBob [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973908
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. A Sponge in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This seemed like a good story arc to pursue since SpongeBob is a sea creature after all. It won't be correct in a biological sense though since most sponges reproduce through budding, but a few species to reproduce sexually. I'm hoping SpongeBob is apart of one of those species.

SpongeBob’s eyes shot open as he laid in bed. It felt like a bomb had gone off inside of him, and in actuality, it might as well have. His whole body was tight and cold sweat was running down his face. His mind was in a fog and he couldn’t make heads or tails of his surroundings. 

“What is happening to me?” the sponge said to himself. “I don’t think I’m sick, at least I don’t feel sick.”

He tried to relax and fall back to sleep, but it was no use. His brain was compelling him to get up and get moving. It felt like there were ants in his pants and his no cloudy mind was racing at the speed of light. 

He didn’t know whether to laugh, cry, or both. Should he scream at the top of his lungs or should he punch something? It was maddening. 

Then it dawned on him as he looked at his calendar sitting next to his bed. He wasn’t sick or even losing his mind. It was mating season for sponges and his innards were going nuts with anticipation. 

_Oh tartar sauce_ he thought to himself. _What should I do this time?_

SpongeBob would typically lock himself away during mating season while strange feelings ravaged his body. His library was often a safe place and he’d stay there for the week while everything passed. Then he’d go right back to being good old SpongeBob. 

This time was different though, something was nagging him about not staying behind this time. He was a 33 year old man after all and it was about time he joined in the melee that was the sponge mating season. 

“Gary?” SpongeBob asked. “You’re my closest and bestest friend in the whole world. What do you think I should do?” 

“Meow!” 

“I know that’s what I usually do,” he responded. “But this time I don’t think I should lock myself away. I should really experience this whole mating thing, shouldn’t I?”

“Meow!” 

“You think so? What if I can’t find a mating partner? What if I do? What am I supposed to do? Will that make me a dad? What if I’m not ready to be a dad?” 

“Meow!”

“You’re right Gary, I won’t know unless I try right?”  
“Meow!” 

“I love you Gary, you’re the best!” 

And with that SpongeBob started packing his suitcase. The mating area was a long bus ride away and he needed to make sure he had everything. He even tiptoed down to his library to find a book on how sponges were supposed to mate. The bus ride would give him ample time to read through it and figure this whole thing out. 

Once he was ready he scooped up Gary and headed to Squidward’s house. He beat on the door until the groggy octopus opened the door. 

“SpongeBob you barnacle head,” Squidward said rather annoyed. “It’s four in the morning, what on Earth are you doing here.”

“Can you watch Gary for a bit?” SpongeBob said putting on his best please face. “I need to head out of town for a few days.”

“If I say yes can I go back to sleep?” Squidward responded. 

“Uhhh, sure I don’t see why not,” SpongeBob said, confused at the question. 

“Then yes, I’ll watch him,” he said as he grabbed the snail and then slammed the door. 

With that sorted, SpongeBob made his way to the bus stop and waited. The next one wouldn’t arrive for a couple of hours so he sat on his suitcase and pulled out the book on mating. 

It took just three pages before SpongeBob thought he was going to throw up. 

“Oh Neptune,” he said. “That’s what I need to do? That’s how this works? Ewwww.” 

He started to rethink his decision to partake in mating season. But he quickly pushed that aside and with a huff picked up the book again to read some more. 

It went on like that until the bus arrived. He’d read a few pages, set the book down to gag, then psyche himself up to read some more. 

Once on the bus he took a seat near the back and stared out the window as the world passed him by. His thoughts wandered back to the task at hand. He’d hoped that he’d get more comfortable with it, but everytime he started imagining the images from the book he wanted to barf. 

A few hours later SpongeBob saw his stop and singled for the driver to pull over. As he stepped down out of the bus, he could barely believe his eyes.  
Tents dotted the sandy landscape and there were sponges as far as the eye could see. Not all of them looked like him either. There were sponges of every size, shape and colour, all walking around what could only be described as a festival of sorts. 

“Well SpongeBob,” he said to himself. “Let’s do this! Let’s go mate! I’m ready! I’m ready!” 

He took off to explore the festivities and find the registration table. After wandering for what seemed like forever he finally found the tent he was looking for. 

“Name?” an older sponge said as he approached the table. 

“Hiya!” he said cheerfully. “I’m SpongeBob, SpongeBob SquarePants and I -”

“Just a minute,” the sponge said as she typed something into a computer. 

“This is my first time here,” SpongeBob said to break the awkward silence. 

“Here you go,” the sponge said, handing him a bag and a wristband. “Put this on, you’re in section V-22. There’s a map in the bag and be sure to read the rules.”

“Ok thank you!,” SpongeBob said. “Aren’t you excited for this?”

“Next!” the sponge yelled, rolling her eyes and ignoring SpongeBob’s question. 

SpongeBob exited the tent and opened the bag to find the map. He had a bit of a walk to his section, but it would give him a chance to survey everything along the way. Maybe he’d even meet his mating partner! 

As he strolled along, it was amazing to see all the different sponges. He’d never seen so many of them in one place before and for the first time today he truly didn’t feel alone. 

Eventually, he found his assigned section and approached the check-in station. 

“Wrist band please,” a blue sponge said, holding up a scanning device of sorts. 

SpongeBob presented him his arm and the blue creature scanned the barcode. 

“You’re in Tent 5, here’s the key to your lock box, don’t lose it.” the sponge said in a monotone voice. 

SpongeBob took the key and made his way to the tent. Once inside he finally got a look at how everything was laid out. The tent was one long hallway with little room on each side of it. To enter the rooms you had to unzip the door. 

SpongeBob found his compartment and unzipped the door. Inside there was a small bed, a lock box, and a tiny table. It wasn’t much, but it would be home for the next several days. 

After locking up his stuff, he decided to do some more exploring. As he exited the tent he bumped into an orange sponge. 

“Oh my!” SpongeBob exclaimed. “I’m so sorry I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s ok,” the sponge replied nervously. “My name is...is....Jim.” 

“Nice to meet you Jim!” SpongeBob replied warmly. “I’m SpongeBob, what room are you in?”

“I think that one,” Jim replied pointing across the hall from SpongeBob.

“Hey we’re neighbours!” SpongeBob said. 

“Uh ya,” Jim said scratching his arm. “So maybe you can help me? I’ve never been here before and don’t really know what to do.” 

“I’m in the same boat Jimbo,” SpongeBob said. “I was about to ask you the same thing.”

“Oh ok,” Jim replied. “Well I’m going to get some sleep, maybe I’ll see you later?” 

“Sure thing buddy!” SpongeBob said, waving to Jim as he disappeared into his little room. 

_Well SpongeBob, looks like it’s time to do this_ he thought to himself. With a huff, he straightened up his stance and made his way for the door. Today he was going to find his mate.


	2. SpongeBob Joins the Festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's SpongeBob's first day at the mating festival. Will he get lucky and find the love of his life? Or will he strike out?

SpongeBob pulled out his map and looked at all the things he could do. There were contests, dances, social gatherings, and even matchmakers all there to help pair up two sponges. He had no idea what he should try or where he’d even have the best luck. 

None of the contests looked like something he could win. They were all shows of strength or all based on looks. He’d hoped there was an ice cream eating contest or even a jellyfishing tournament, but not such luck. So he crossed that off his list and started looking again. 

He didn’t want to go to the matchmaker just yet, so he opted for a social gathering. There were hundreds to choose from and he finally found one on the list that said “First Timers”. That seemed like the ticket, so he charted his course to find his first activity of the day. 

It was a short walk to the tent and he was walking with a new found sense of excitement. Hopefully there’d be a ton of girls all waiting for him once inside.   
However, upon entering the tent he quickly saw that wasn’t the case. 

_Hmmm, these are all boy sponges here_ , he thought to himself. _I wonder where all the girls are? Are they hiding? Maybe it’s a game!_

So SpongeBob started to wade his way through the crowd looking for a female mate. But, after circling the tent seven times there were only a bunch of male sponges, and rather odd looking ones at that. 

He pulled out his map again and looked at the other gathering options. One of these had to be the right one for him. Running his finger down the list, he stopped on one that read “Fun Zone”. He loved to have fun, so maybe this was the spot for him. 

SpongeBob found the tent for his next shot at trying to land a mate. This time the test was full of games, lights, booming music, and hundreds of sponges all acting crazy. There were even girls here too which made it all the better. 

He made his way over to some games to see what they were offering. Nothing looked appealing though so he slid over to the dance floor. He loved to dance and the music was pretty catchy, albeit really loud. 

SpongeBob started shaking his square bottom and moving his arms to the beat. As he started to feel the music he got into a flow and was really cutting loose. His eyes were shut though so he couldn’t see the odd looks he was getting from the sponges around him. 

_Why is everyone staring at me_ , he thought as he opened his eyes. 

That’s when he felt it, his pants had torn and his underpants were showing through for all the world to see. He tried to act cool, but the embarrassment finally took over. He felt tears starting to well up in his eyes and quickly ran out of the tent. 

Traveling as fast as he could he sprinted back towards his little room and a fresh change of clothes. 

When he finally arrived, he burst through the door and once again ran smack dab into his new friend Jim. 

“Dahahahaha,” SpongeBob giggled. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” 

“It’s ok,” Jim said standing up to dust off his clothes. “Say did you meet any lucky ladies out there? Maybe one that has a friend for me?”

“Sorry Jimbo,” SpongeBob replied. “I struck out everywhere I went. How about you? Did you have any luck?”

“Well not exactly,” Jim said looking down at the ground. “See I’ve been sitting in my room since I got here, I was only leaving now to get something to eat.”

“Jim you’re not going to find anything sitting around here all day,” SpongeBob told him. 

“I know, it’s just that I don’t know if I want to find anyone.”

“What do you mean Jimbo? I know it’s scary and trust me I was scared too. I’m still scared and still confused on what exactly to do. But sometimes you just have to go for it.” 

“I don’t think it’s that easy SpongeBob.”

“Sure it is, you just have to psych yourself up. You know what I do? I shout ‘I’m Ready’ over and over again until I make myself ready.” 

“I still don’t think you understand.”

“Sorry Jimbo, I really don’t. But I’m here to listen if you want to try to explain it to me.”

“Are you sure? Well OK, see there’s this girl back home in Midway and I really like her, but she’s not a sponge and, well, you know how it is? Well maybe you don’t, but it seems weird to have a crush on someone who isn’t a sponge since, well, you know, you can’t make little sponges.”

Jim was tearing up now as he told the story about the girl back home that he desperately wanted to be with. SpongeBob put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“I do know how you feel Jimbo,” SpongeBob said, his own thoughts drifting back to a certain squirrel in Bikini Bottom. “I have a crush on a girl back home too and what’s even stranger is that she’s a land creature for a place called Texas.” 

“Really?” Jim said sounding beyond shocked at what SpongeBob had just told him. 

“Ya, in fact I’m in love with her,” SpongeBob continued. “But I don’t think she feels the same way about me.” 

“Wow, I thought I was the only one,” Jim said in amazement. “The girl I like isn’t a land creature, but she’s not a sponge or anything. She’s a lobster and she’s not from, what did you call it? Texas? She’s not from there either.”

“Well Jim,” SpongeBob replied. “If you truly don’t want to be here, you should go back home and tell her how you feel.” 

“You really think so?”

“Sure, what do you have to lose? If it doesn’t work out you can always come here next year.” 

“Hmm maybe you’re right SpongeBob! What about you, are you going to go talk to the girl you love too?”

“I don’t think so Jim, she’s my best friend and I don’t want to ruin what we have.”

“I guess that makes sense. Well thank you SpongeBob, you’re a real friend.”

“Good luck Jim.” SpongeBob said and wished his new friend goodbye. However, his thoughts soon drifted to Sandy and how much he really did love her. But it wasn’t meant to be and he really couldn’t risk running their friendship over something like this. 

Remember his pants were still ripped, he stood up off the floor and made his way into his room. After swapping out the ruined pair for a fully intact set of pants, he sat down on the bed and put his face into his hands. 

This wasn’t going as well as SpongeBob had hoped. He figured it would be easy to come here and get a mate. While he really wasn’t overly excited about trying out what the book had described, he still needed to prove to everyone, including himself that he was a real man. 

After several minutes of lost in thought, he snapped back to reality. He needed to up his game in a big way if he wanted to do this. So he broke out the map again and came up with a game plan.


	3. Could This Be Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several pitfalls, SpongeBob finally meets someone with an all too familiar name. Is it love at first sight or is he destined for loneliness?

After searching everything the festival had to offer, he decided that maybe hitting up one of the snack stands should be his next stop. He hadn’t eaten since early this morning and was starting to feel pretty hungry. 

Upon arriving in the food area, he looked through all the stalls to see what his choices were. Unfortunately, there wasn’t anywhere that sold Krabby Patties and he could sure go for one of those right about now. 

Finally, he found a place that was serving up kelp burgers. That sounded good enough so he ordered two and then went to find a place to sit down. All the tables were occupied, so he went to seek out someone he could have his snack with. Maybe even a girl! 

After wandering around the area, he finally saw an open seat with two female sponges sitting at it and made his way over to them. 

“Hiya,” SpongeBob greeted them with a smile. “Is anyone sitting here? May I join you?”

“Ya sure, go ahead,” a brightly coloured pink sponge said. 

“I’m SpongeBob,” he said, sticking out his hand. 

“I’m Emily,” the pink sponge said. “And this here is Donna.” 

They continued making small talk and SpongeBob was starting to feel pretty good about himself. He was making them laugh and they seemed to be having a good time. He started to wonder which one he’d pick. 

That’s when he felt someone grab his shoulder and toss him to the side. He landed with a thud and looked up to see a rather impressive looking sponge who gleamed in gold and had big, muscular arms. 

“Hey I was sitting there,” SpongeBob said, not realizing what was happening.

“Sorry ladies,” the bigger sponge said. “Is this pipsqueak bothering you? Here let me take care of the trash for you.” 

And with that the big sponge picked SpongeBob up and threw him over the entire table area. He landed hard next to a food stand and let out a groan. 

He sat up and rubbed his arm as he felt tears starting to run down his cheeks. He wasn’t hurt, his body had absorbed most of the impact, but his pride was destroyed. Maybe this whole mating thing wasn’t for him after all. 

_I should just go home and lock myself in the library_ he thought to himself. 

“Hey are you alright?” a sponge said running over to him. “You look like you took a nasty spill. Are you hurt?” 

SpongeBob looked up at her and was immediately taken back at how pretty she looked. Her skin was deep purple and she had long, flowing green hair that ran down her back. She was mostly square, but not nearly as tall as SpongeBob was and significantly thinner. Her voice was also as sweet as the sweetest ice cream SpongeBob had ever tasted. 

“Hey I said are you ok?” the sponge asked again. 

“Uh, ya I think I’m ok,” SpongeBob said. “I think that guy didn’t like me very much.” 

“Well as long as you’re ok,” the female sponge said, offering SpongeBob a hand. “Here let me help you up. I’m Sandra, Sandra Dollar, but my friends all call me Sandy.” 

SpongeBob swallowed hard at the name. No way could her name be Sandy, that was way too much of a coincidence right? This had to be a sign or something. 

“Nice to meet you,” he said, regaining his composure. “I’m SpongeBob, SpongeBob SquarePants.”

“Well where are you from SpongeBob?” Sandy asked. 

“Bikini Bottom,” he replied. 

“No way!” Sandy said excitedly. “I’m from Bottom’s Up just down the road from there!” 

“Oh cool,” SpongeBob couldn’t think of anything to say. He was too lost in her emerald green eyes to concentrate on what she was saying. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Sandy asked again. “You seem to be going in and out on me here.” 

“Ya sorry,” SpongeBob said, trying to focus. “I just, well I think, I mean I must have just bumped my head. Ya, I bumped my head.” 

“Well why don’t you go have a seat over there,” Sandy instructed SpongeBob. “I’m a nurse so I want to make sure everything looks alright.” 

SpongeBob stumbled over to a table and sat down. Sandy then checked him over to see if there was any lasting damage and if she needed to take him to the medical tent. Thankfully, he looked fine and when she did some basic neurological tests, he didn’t seem to have a concussion or anything. 

“You’re looking good SpongeBob,” Sandy said. “Nothing looks broken and I don’t think you have a concussion.”

“You look good too,” SpongeBob blurted out. 

“What?” Sandy said with a giggle. SpongeBob’s awkwardness was cute and it was clear that he thought she was so attractive. It wasn’t every day she made another sponge all tongue tied when trying to talk to her. Heck, it wasn't every day another sponge talked to her in the first place. 

“I mean, thank you for checking me out...I mean checking me over,” SpongeBob said nervously. “Say, can I buy you an ice cream or something for helping me?”

“I’d like that very much SpongeBob,” she said with a smile.


	4. SpongeBob Finds a Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpongeBob has found a potential mate, but can he seal the deal and do what he came here to do?

SpongeBob and Sandy Dollar walked hand-and-hand to the ice cream stand at the other end of the food area. It wasn’t much but this is as far as SpongeBob had gotten with a girl so far. All signs were pointing to a successful match too. 

“What’ll it be,” the fish slinging ice said, clearly in no mood to be there.

“Strawberry for me please,” Sandy said with a smile. 

“Make that two,” SpongeBob said, happy that someone shared his favourite flavour of ice cream. 

The cashier handed them each a cone and SpongeBob dug out some money to pay him. They then looked around to see if they could find a table. Unfortunately, it was still pretty crowded and there weren’t really any seats to be had. 

“Hey I have an idea,” Sandy said. “Follow me!”

They both took off towards the outskirts of the festival where a kelp forest began. They took a seat on the ocean floor and started to eat their ice cream. 

“Hey this place is beautiful,” SpongeBob said looking around. “I mean not as beautiful as you though.” 

“I bet you say that to all the sponges don’t you,” Sandy said coyly. 

“Uhhh well,” SpongeBob didn’t really know how to tell her he really wasn’t a ladies man. “You see...I’m not really...I mean I don’t...I mean -”

“I’m the first girl you’ve talked to, aren’t I?” Sandy said, putting her hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah,” SpongeBob replied, trying to fight back some tears. He really thought this was going to blow it and she was going to laugh at him for being so immature that he’d never even had a date with a girl until now. 

“Can I let you in on a little secret?” Sandy said gently, leaning in closer to SpongeBob. “This is my first time too.” 

“Really?” SpongeBob said in amazement. “I just figured, you know, that you’d have a line of guys waiting for you since you’re so pretty and all.” 

“Well you thought wrong Mr. SquarePants,” she replied, putting a finger on his mouth to silence him. “But instead of talking about it, how about you kiss me?”

SpongeBob gulped, this was going to be his first kiss with the prettiest sponge in the ocean. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. His heart exploded with happiness and he was over the moon as just how good her lips felt on his. 

“Wow,” SpongeBob said softly. “That was amazing.”

Sandy just smiled and pressed her lips back to his. Their kisses became more passionate and before long they were having a full on make out session in the kelp forest. Both were vastly inexperienced, but it didn’t matter, they just loved each other’s company. 

After 45 minutes of heavily making out, they laid side-by-side looking up at the sea above them. 

“So now what?” SpongeBob asked, forgetting everything he’d read in the book. 

“Well, what do you think?” Sandy replied. 

“About what Sandy?”

“You know, about the mating process?”

“I don’t know, I mean you’re beautiful, funny, a fantastic kisser, and you make my heart feel like it’s going to explode. It’s just I don-”

“You don’t know what to do? I don’t either, but how about we find out together?” 

“But what happens after all this?” 

“Well what do you want to happen?” 

“Gee, Sandy. I haven’t really thought that far ahead. I mean do we get married? Do we live together? Do we raise a family? I mean I think you’re pretty much perfect, but we only just met. We each have our own lives in different cities too.” 

“SpongeBob, didn’t you read the information packet that you got when you checked in?”

“No, was I supposed too?”

“Yes you goof. The mating festival is all about female sponges finding a mate. It doesn’t mean we have to do anything further, you just have to fertilize me and then you never have to see me again.”

“But what if I want to see you again?”

“I’d like that SpongeBob, I’d like that very much. So what do you say? How about we go back to my tent?”

“I’m ready!” 

The pair stood up and locked hands. Sandy then led SpongeBob to her tent on the other side of the festival. Along the way they joked and even kissed some more. Both sponges were smitten for one another and it showed. 

Once they arrived at Sandy’s tent site, they located the place where she was staying. It wasn’t at all like the male’s tent area. Each female had her own tent, complete with a comfortable bed and even their own private bathroom. 

“Wow,” SpongeBob said in awe as he looked around. “This is way better than where I’m staying. I don’t even get a bathroom.” 

Sandy giggled as she grabbed SpongeBob by the hand and led him to the bed. 

“Now I’m not making fun of you,” she began. “But I want to know, do you truly understand how this works?”

“Ehhhh,” SpongeBob rubbed the back of his head nervously. “If I’m completely honest, not really.”

“It’s ok,” she replied in a completely understanding tone. “Tell you what, let's just lie down on the bed and start kissing. We’ll then take it from there. Sounds good?”

With that they jumped onto the bed and started making out again. They hands roamed over each other’s bodies and they rolled around, changing up who was on top of the other. 

Sandy then moved to strip off SpongeBob’s clothes. She fumbled with his shoes, but managed to strip off his brown shorts and white shirt with ease. 

“My, my, my,” Sandy said with a hunger in her eye as she looked at the naked sponge. 

While completely inexperienced, SpongeBob could at least pick up what Sandy was laying down. He grabbed her and took off her yellow dress, throwing it onto the floor. It was only then he got an eye full of the gorgeous purple sponge. 

“Wow,” SpongeBob eked out. “You’re...you’re...I mean you’re...the prettiest girl I’ve...uhh...ever seen in my whole life.” 

“Stop it SpongeBob,” Sandy said with a smile. “You’re making me blush!” 

Sandy then climbed on top of SpongeBob and started kissing him. It was a magical moment for SpongeBob and he was almost certain that he was dreaming. But as Sandy nibbled on his lower lip, he quickly realized this truly was real life. 

He immediately started to think back to the book about what he was supposed to do next. Sandy had said she was inexperienced as well so she was probably confused too. He knew he had to take charge of the situation, after all he was here to prove that he wasn’t the little kid everyone thought of him as. 

He flipped Sandy over on to her back and started kissing down her purple body. He was hoping instinct would take over, but he was still kind of lost. He knew that when he’d massage his own pores that it would feel good, so he figured Sandy would probably feel the same way. 

SpongeBob landed on a promising looking pore in the middle of Sandy and gave it a kiss. Sandy shuttered at the feeling of his lips and let a little moan escape from her lips. He then ran his fingers down both sides of her and found two more pores to put his fingers in. He started massaging those pores while he kissed the pore in the center of Sandy’s body. 

“Oh my SpongeBob,” Sandy moaned. “That feels amazing! Please don’t stop.” 

SpongeBob knew he was doing something right, so he continued on. He then let his tongue slip out and start licking the pore he’d been previously kissing. This elicited an even bigger moan from Sandy, so he pretended like it was an ice cream cone and went to work. 

The taste was a bit odd though. He couldn’t quite explain it. It was like nothing he’d ever experienced before, but he knew he didn’t mind it, even if it was all a bit strange. 

The more SpongeBob licked and rubbed, the more Sandy moaned and thrashed about on the bed. Her body finally tensed up and began to shake. SpongeBob thought he’d done something wrong and wanted to see if Sandy was OK. But before he could ask she let a huge moan and then roll back away from SpongeBob panting hard. 

“Oh my goodness,” she said breathlessly. “That was beyond amazing, are you sure I’m your first? Where did you learn that?”

“Learn what?” SpongeBob said with confusion in his voice.

“How to do all that!” she replied. “I’ve never felt so good before.” 

“I’m not sure,” he said. “I guess I just did what felt right?”

“Well you did good SpongeBob,” Sandy said, finally catching her breath. “Now I think it’s your turn.” 

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Just roll over on your back you goof,” she said with a giggle. 

SpongeBob rolled onto his back as he was instructed and Sandy got on top of him. She started to kiss him and then started making her way down his body like he’d done to her. She started kissing his pores and rubbing other ones, trying to find the perfect one to drive SpongeBob crazy. 

She finally knew she hit the right spot when SpongeBob grunted. Sandy began to kiss and lick around the pore near the bottom of his body as her fingers worked one pore on his left side and another on his back. 

“Oh Sandy,” he croaked out, lost for anything else to say. 

She kept going, lick and rubbing quicker and quicker. This made SpongeBob start to squirm and feel things he’d never really felt before. This was so much better than when he’d rub his own pores. 

Sandy then stopped and worked her way back up SpongeBob’s body to his lips. 

“Why did you stop?” he asked with a tinge of sadness in his voice. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No silly,” she said. “That was just a warm up.” 

SpongeBob wasn’t sure what that meant, but he didn’t want to ask and ruin the moment. He just started kissing her again while he waited to see what was next. 

_I know I need to release my mating stuff, what did the book call it? Sea man? No that’s not right...oh ya, semen! That’s what I need to release,_ he thought to himself. 

The only problem was he wasn’t sure how to do that with another sponge. The book hadn’t explained that part, only that he needed to release his semen and the other sponge needed to be nearby to accept it. They were already as close as they could be so that part was taken care of, now he just needed to figure out how to get it to release. 

As they kissed SpongeBob tried to get his ‘mating stuff’ to release, but it wouldn’t come out. He’d felt close to releasing it when Sandy was working over his pores, so maybe they needed to do that again. He tried to move his hands down to his favourite pore, but Sandy now had him pinned to the bed. 

Sandy then began rubbing her whole body against SpongeBob’s. She pressed hard and instinctively SpongeBob pressed back. This caused their malleable flesh to fill each other’s pores, connecting them together.   
They stayed kissing and they moved together as one. It felt amazing for SpongeBob to have all of his front pores filled at once. It was a source of pleasure he hadn’t felt before. 

He couldn’t speak and neither could Sandy. They were so close together and their lips were so tightly locked in an embrace, all they could do was moan. It didn’t matter though, even if they could speak SpongeBob didn’t even know what to say. 

Then it happened. It started with a funny feeling building in the middle of SpongeBob’s body. It felt like a muscle spasm, but in a good way. As they continued to be locked together, the feeling grew stronger and stronger. Before long, SpongeBob could no longer surge back and he felt electricity shoot outwards from the inside to every bit of his spongy exterior. 

With a low growl, his milky white fluid shot out of him. However, unlike when he did it alone, there wasn’t a gooey cloud floating around him. All of it was quickly absorbed by the purple sponge on top of him. 

He continued to shake and his body kept on producing his seed. His mind went completely blank as he entered into a state of pure bliss. 

Once he was empty, Sandy relaxed and their pores decoupled with a pop. She then rolled over next to SpongeBob and cuddled up next to him. 

“That was perfect SpongeBob,” she said softly as she buried her head into SpongeBob’s shoulder. 

“Really?” he replied. “It wasn’t bad?”

“Just the opposite,” she said as sleep started to take over. “I loved it!” 

“And I love you,” SpongeBob said, not really thinking about what he was saying. 

This elicited no response from Sandy. SpongeBob cringed thinking he’d said something stupid. But it wasn’t that. Sandy was already peacefully asleep in his arms. He was exhausted too, so he snuggled up closer to her and drifted off to sleep as well.


	5. SpongeBob's Tough Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpongeBob now needs to make a big decision. Would he leave Sandy to remain in Bikini Bottom, or would he leave it all behind to follow the girl of his dreams?

Sandy awoke first the next morning, still snuggled in SpongeBob’s arms. All she could do was smile that she’d found such an amazing person to mate with for the first time. She wondered what the future might hold too. 

Sandy really wanted to continue her relationship with SpongeBob. Assuming that everything had worked out last night, in two weeks she’d give birth to any number of baby sponges. She knew what that meant in terms of her social life, but being a mother was what she wanted more than anything. If SpongeBob didn’t want to be a part of their lives, that was ok, she knew that going into all this. But she really hoped he did. 

As she watched her mate sleep peacefully beside her, she practiced what she’d say to him. She didn’t want to scare him, but she wanted to make sure he understood what kind of connection she thought they had. 

SpongeBob stirred awake and saw Sandy lying there beside him. 

_So this wasn’t all a dream_ , he thought. 

“Hey sleepy head,” Sandy said, giving SpongeBob a good morning kiss. “Feeling all rested?”

“You bet Sandy,” SpongeBob said, his heart filled with joy. “Plus I got to wake up next to you!” 

Sandy giggled and cuddled up with SpongeBob. She wondered whether or not she should bring up the subject of their future now or wait. She didn’t want to spoil the moment, but it was something that was nagging at her. She decided to throw caution to the wind and bring it up just liked she’d rehearsed. 

“SpongeBob?” she started. “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything Sandy,” he replied. 

“Where do you see this going?” she asked. 

“See what going where?” he replied. 

“Us. You, me, and presumably the little ones,” she clarified. 

“I don’t know Sandy,” SpongeBob said, trying to process the question. “I love...I mean I really like -.”

“You love me?” Sandy cut SpongeBob off. 

“No...that’s not what I meant...I mean well yes...but no, I mean in time I can,” SpongeBob said flustered at his slip up. 

“It’s ok,” Sandy giggled. “Don’t worry, I’m not mad. I’m not sure if it’s how amazing it was last night or if I’m confused or what, but I think maybe...I...I...love you too.” 

“You do?” SpongeBob said, completely taken back by what Sandy had just told him. It’d been less than 24 hours and everything was going so quickly. Sure SpongeBob was quick to love someone, it’s who he was, but was this what he really wanted? 

“Yes SpongeBob,” she said softly. “I do. I never believed in love at first sight, I thought that was something my mama always talked about and it made me roll my eyes. But I think I really do love you and I don’t want to be without you. I know I’m scared of my future and everything, but I know if you’re there with me, it’ll all work out.”

“Gee Sandy, I don’t know what to say,” SpongeBob said, speechless for one of the first times in his life. 

“You don’t need to give me an answer right now,” she said, a little sad but understanding that this was all a bit much for her fellow sponge. 

SpongeBob kissed Sandy and before long they’d picked right back up from last night. They made love again, letting SpongeBob shoot his goo into Sandy once again. It was just as amazing as the first time and SpongeBob hoped that it wouldn’t be the last. 

After they’d finished, they both got cleaned up. SpongeBob needed to go back to his tent to get a change of clothes so he kissed Sandy goodbye and headed towards his little room. 

Along the way he was lost in his thoughts. What was he going to do? He had a life in Bikini Bottom and didn’t want to give that up. But, at the same time, he wanted to continue his life with Sandy. Also, there was the squirrel Sandy back in Bikini Bottom too whom he still had feelings for. 

“Fish paste,” SpongeBob said out loud to himself. “What’s a sponge to do?” 

SpongeBob really needed someone to talk to, but who could he turn to that would understand? He hoped that his new friend Jim would be there, but if he wasn’t then who was next? Patrick probably wouldn’t understand and he was too scared to talk to Sandy. Mr. Krabs maybe? Or Squidward? They were both his best friends. 

One he arrived back at his tent, he went and found Jim’s room. He knocked on the tent flap but there was no answer. He unzipped the door and poked his head inside. To his dismay the room was empty. Clear Jim had taken SpongeBob’s advice and gone back home to find the girl he loved. 

“Good for you Jimbo,” SpongeBob said quietly to himself. He was beyond happy for his friend, but still wished that he was here so he could talk to someone. 

SpongeBob made his way to his room and flopped down on the little bed. Since yesterday afternoon, things had been a whirlwind. Now alone with his thoughts, a flood of emotion came over him and he started to cry. He wasn’t sad, but just completely overwhelmed. 

After he pulled himself together and dried his eyes, he got changed and pulled a little notebook out of his bag. He drew a line down the middle of the page and on one side he wrote Bikini Bottom and on the other he wrote Sandy (the Sponge). 

He started listing all the things he liked about each, but by the time he got to the bottom of the page he was even more conflicted than when he started. 

“Tartar sauce,” SpongeBob said. “What am I going to do? I can’t ask Sandy to come to Bikini Bottom with me and I don’t want to give everything up. But at the same time I want to be with Sandy.”

Then it dawned on him. Why couldn’t he ask Sandy if she wanted to move to Bikini Bottom? They had a hospital she could work at and with a little adjustment his pineapple could fit everyone in it. 

But what if she said no? SpongeBob tried to push that thought out of his head. If she did say no, he’d worry about it then. 

With a new found hopefulness, he packed everything up and stowed it away in his lockbox. Then he set off to find his new lover once again. 

Upon arriving at Sandy’s tent he knocked and waited for her to answer. When she finally opened the flap, his jaw dropped at how pretty she looked. She was wearing jeans and an orange top with purple flowers on it. Her long, flowing green hair was pulled back in a ponytail and had an orange ribbon tied in it. And her emerald eyes now peered through a set of black glasses that made her look amazing. 

“You OK SpongeBob?” Sandy asked, amused at her mate’s expression. 

“What?” SpongeBob said, trying to find his voice. “You...uh I mean...you look real...uh..pretty!” 

“Why thank you SpongeBob,” she said with a smile. “You’re sweet. Why don’t you come on in?” 

SpongeBob made his way into the tent and sat down on the sofa. He really wanted to ask Sandy about coming to Bikini Bottom, but he was nervous. 

“So Sandy,” he began. “I’ve been doing some thinking about what we talked about. Can I ask you something?”

“Go right ahead babe,” Sandy replied. She sort of knew what the question was going to be and she’d been thinking since he left on what her answer might be. 

“So...I was...umm...I was thinking,” he said as he started to rub the back of his head while looking at the floor. “I mean I want to be with you, I know that much, but I don’t know if I can give up everything in Bikini Bottom. I know Bottom’s Up isn’t far away and I can travel as much as I need too, but I was wondering if maybe you’d like to maybe move in with me in Bikini Bottom? There’s a hospital there you can work at..if you want to work that is...and I can do some rearranging to make my pineapple work for all of us. It’s ok if you want to sa---”

“I’d love too,” Sandy said, cutting him off. 

“It’s ok, I didn’t mean to bring it up,” he said, oblivious to Sandy’s answer. “Wait, did you just say yes?”

“Yes!” she said again. “Look I like Bottom’s Up, don’t get me wrong, but it’s expensive and lonely. I don’t fit in there. I’m not some ultra-wealthy sponge. I just live there because it was the first place I could get a job. My tiny apartment isn’t much either and certainly not the best place to raise babies. I’d planned on moving out if everything at the festival went as planned.’ 

SpongeBob was shocked. While he hoped she would say yes, he didn’t think she actually would. 

“You’re serious?” he eked out. “I really didn’t think you’d say yes. You’ve made me the happiest boy in the world! This is the best day ever!” 

All Sandy could do is smile. While SpongeBob was proving to be a wonderful lover, she couldn’t help but be smitten with his childlike wonder of everything. She knew he was going to be a great dad. 

SpongeBob was overjoyed and immediately started kissing Sandy. Before they knew it, they were both out of their clothes and on the bed with SpongeBob on top of Sandy. 

With passionate kisses, they both rubbed on each other with their bodies filling each other’s pores. While the previous times felt good, this time felt different. Maybe it was love or maybe it was just that all the nerves had now vanished. It didn’t matter though. 

They continued making love and before long SpongeBob released his semen for Sandy to absorb. It was his biggest release yet and Sandy had a difficult time taking it all in. She somehow managed but felt unbelievable full, completely stuffed with SpongeBob’s seed. 

They both wanted to keep going though. 

“Babe,” Sandy said as they broke away a kiss. “Want to try something?” 

“Sure,” SpongeBob said uneasily. “What did you have in mind?”

Sandy flipped over on her stomach and then raised her bottom half up into the air. This exposed her most private of pores for SpongeBob to see. He wasn’t sure if he was turned on, grossed out, or both. 

“Baby,” she began. “Press yourself up against me between my legs and fill my pores. I’m feeling extra sensitive down there right now and it’s going to feel fantastic.” 

SpongeBob nodded and got on his knees behind Sandy. He pressed his bottom half up to Sandy and let his skin conform to her pores. One pore was being especially difficult though, her oscula. With some thought SpongeBob managed to transform a part of his lower half into a long cylinder that fit just right. As he slid it into Sandy’s oscula, she let out the biggest scream he’d ever heard. 

“Oh Neptune!” she screamed as she grabbed the sheets on the bed. This was unlike anything she had ever felt before and her body could hardly cope with the explosion of pure pleasure. 

SpongeBob started moving his hips, forcing his new shaft in and out of Sandy’s oscula. This turned Sandy into a mess. She was screaming incomprehensible gibberish and trying to claw at everything in sight. Nothing mattered anymore, she just wanted to feel SpongeBob fill her specialist of pores. 

He continued to thrust, it clearly felt good for Sandy and he wanted to please her as much as he could. He just wished he could feel the same pleasure she was feeling. But he figured that he would in time, Sandy wouldn’t leave him hanging. 

“Oh fish sticks,” she cried again. “I’m going to burst!” 

Goo shot forth out of all of Sandy’s pores and she crumpled into a head on the bed. It wasn’t like SpongeBob’s goo though, instead of being milky and white, this was mostly clear and far thinner. It also felt like a nice warm spot in the otherwise cold ocean. 

“Uh Sandy,” SpongeBob asked looking down at Sandy. “Are you ok? What just happened?”

“Oh my Neptune,” Sandy moaned. “You made me release my own stuff. That’s how good it was.”

“You’re own stuff?” he said quizzically. “Girls have goo too?” 

“We sure do,” she responded. “Well some do and some need a special kind of sponge to make them shoot it everywhere. Don’t worry though, it’s perfectly normal and it means you did good spongey.” 

SpongeBob smiled. He was so happy that he’d made Sandy feel so good. If anyone deserved it, it was her. 

“Alright loverboy,” Sandy said, finally coming down from her intense climax. “Get over here!”

SpongeBob crawled over to Sandy and laid down next to her. She climbed on top of his and started kissing her way down his body. She found the pore she’d teased before and started licking it, running her tongue around its rim and then letting it explore its depths. 

SpongeBob moaned. He was already so worked up that he didn’t know how much more of this he could take. He didn’t want to waste his seed though since it was what Sandy needed. As his own climax started to get closer he tried to move her back up his body so they could couple. 

She pushed his hands away though and started working his pore quicker. SpongeBob’s climax washed over him like a tidal wave and he shot his own goo into the water around them. Sandy didn’t absorb it this time so it just hung there like a white cloud. 

Normally, he’d be grossed out by this, but he was lost in a sea of bliss. 

They were both disgusting, covered in all sorts of fluids and smelled of sex. But they were both too exhausted to care. Once again they snuggled up with one another and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpongeBob returns home to Bikini Bottom and gets not one, but two surprises.

The rest of the festival went on just like that. The couple was making love five or six times a day. They just couldn’t resist one another. When they weren’t having sex though, they’d take time to explore the festival grounds or just sit around and get to know one another better. 

On the last day of the festival, Sandy has already started to show signs of being pregnant. She had some morning sickness and her midsection was starting to balloon out slightly. SpongeBob had waited on her every step of the way too. Every time she’d run to the bathroom to get sick, SpongeBob would be right there to rub her back.

The attentiveness made Sandy love SpongeBob more and more. She had been scared that as they got to know one another, she’d see him turn into someone else entirely. But that hadn’t been the case, if anything he’d transformed into a sponge who got better and better everyday. 

They still had about a week to get everything ready for the little one or ones to come along. While things would progress quickly, SpongeBob had talked to Mr. Krabs and got the time off, with pay even, to get everything set. It was the first time SpongeBob could recall Mr. Krabs not being a money grubbing miser. 

SpongeBob helped Sandy to the bus stop, he’d travel with her to Bottom’s Up and get her situated. Then he’d return back to Bikini Bottom to start getting things in order. After Sandy had her stuff packed, he’d return to bring her to his home, or rather their home now. 

The bus ride was uncomfortable for Sandy. The seats were small and the bumps jostled her around. But SpongeBob did his best to help her, which certainly helped. 

They finally arrived in Bottom’s Up. It was just as fancy as SpongeBob remembered. There were really nice looking restaurants, a huge spa, and some of the biggest houses SpongeBob had ever seen. 

“So where do you live?” SpongeBob asked as they walked along. 

“It’s just up the road,” Sandy replied, winded from the walk. “It’s an apartment right outside Waverly Hills.” 

They finally made it to the apartment building. SpongeBob was shocked to see the imposing, white tower springing up from the sea floor. Once inside, it was pretty glamorous looking with gold trim and shiny lights. 

“Wow,” SpongeBob said in awe. “This is magnificent.” 

They rode up the elevator to the 10th floor and made their way to Sandy’s apartment. SpongeBob hoped it wouldn’t be as fancy as the rest of the apartment building. If it was then she might not really like his pineapple or even Bikini Bottom. 

“Well here’s my humble abode,” Sandy said, unlocking the door and stepping inside. 

As she flipped on the lights, SpongeBob got his first real look at the place. It was gorgeous. It was tiny like Sandy had said, but everything in it was modern and new. It looked nothing like his pineapple. 

“Gee Sandy,” SpongeBob said as he looked around. “Your apartment is beautiful. Are you sure you really want to leave it? I mean my pineapple isn’t even half as nice as this.” 

“What did I tell you the other night?” she said, trying to comfort her lover. 

“That you wanted to leave?” he replied. 

“No silly, not that.” she said back to him. “I said it doesn’t matter where we live as long as we’re together. That hasn’t changed, I promise you.” 

SpongeBob smiled. 

“Are you going to be ok?” he asked. “There looks like a bunch to pack up here and I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

“I’ll be fine sweetie,” she said, giving him a kiss. “I have some of my co-workers coming over to help me, they want to give me a baby shower too before I leave.” 

SpongeBob hung around the apartment a little more, helping Sandy get unpacked and get things situated. After a couple of hours he wished her goodbye with tears in his eyes and made his way to the bus stop. 

The ride back to Bikini Bottom felt like it took forever. He was excited to tell all his friends, but nervous at the same time with what they’d think of him. 

The bus finally came to stop and SpongeBob climbed out. In front of him was something he wasn’t expecting. There were all his friends standing in front of his pineapple with a big banner that read “Congratulations SpongeBob!” 

The sight of it brought him to tears. 

“Hiya everyone,” he managed through sobs of joy. “What’s with all this?”

“YOU’RE GONNA BE A DADDY,” Patrick shouted running over and squeezing his friend as tight as he could. “Can I be Uncy Pat-Pat?”

“What do you mean?” SpongeBob said, trying to figure out how the whole town knew. 

“Sorry me boy,” Mr. Krabs said, scuttling up to SpongeBob, who was still being squeezed by the starfish. “I know ye probably wanted to tell everyone yeself, but I figured we needed to have a party for you my boy. It’s an exciting day for ye!” 

“Gosh Mr. Krabs,” SpongeBob said, finally getting Patrick to let go of him. “I mean I did want to tell everyone, but I wasn’t sure how to. This is wonderful though, I missed everyone so much and it’s great to see you all here.”

“Well eat up lad,” Mr. Krabs said, handing SpongeBob a Krabby Patty. “In fact everyone eat up, free Krabby Patties for all!”

With a loud cheer the guests made their way to the pile of Krabby Patties sitting on a table. It was certainly something to see too. Mr. Krabs never gave away free Krabby Patties. 

“Come here lad,” Mr. Krabs said to SpongeBob. “Look, I’m real proud of you. Ye been a son to me and seeing you start this new chapter of ye life has made me happier than I can tell ya. I’m even given ye a dollar raise too since you got little ones to take care of now.” 

“Wow Mr. Krabs,” SpongeBob said, trying to comprehend his boss’s new found generosity. “Thank you, thank you for everything.”

“Don’t mention it me boy,” Mr. Krabs said, putting his claw on SpongeBob’s head and giving it a tussle. 

The party lasted late into the night. There were hugs and tears all around as the citizens of Bikini Bottom came around to congratulate SpongeBob. One person was still missing though, he hadn’t seen Sandy and he really wanted to talk to her. 

After all the guests had left, he made his way to the Tree Dome. Even though it was late, he hoped she’d still be awake. He knocked on the door and slipped on his water helmet. A few minutes later a red eyed squirrel appeared at the door. 

“Hi SpongeBob,” she said softly. 

“Hi Sandy,” SpongeBob said, giving her a hug. “We missed you at the party.”

“I know SpongeBob,” she replied. “I wanted to go, I really did, but I couldn’t bring myself to go. I’m really happy for you SpongeBob, it’s amazing you found someone so special. And a dad? I can’t believe y’all going to be papa.” 

“Me either,” SpongeBob said. “And what do you mean you couldn’t bring yourself to go?”

“Look SpongeBob,” Sandy started, tears starting to form in her eyes again. “Can I tell y’all something?” 

“Sure Sandy, you’re my best friend,” the sponge replied. 

“Look, I’ve had a crush on y’all since moving here,” she began. “I’m madder than a gopher in a cactus patch that I never said anything to y’all. I shoulda but didn’t and I don’t know why. Now y’all have fallen in love and I’m kicking myself.”

“I wish you’d told me sooner Sandy,” SpongeBob said, fighting back the tears. “I’ve had a crush on you since I first met you. I never wanted to risk our friendship though and say anything to you.”

“Same here,” Sandy said with a tear rolling down her cheek. “But I get it, even if we did get together and everything had worked out, it’s not like I could’ve ever given you a family. Sponges and squirrels just can’t have babies together.”

“I know Sandy,” SpongeBob said. “I guess we both goofed. We can still be best friends right? Someone is going to need to teach my little ones about all this sciencey stuff.” 

“Of course SpongeBob,” Sandy replied. “We’re tighter than bark on a tree!” 

SpongeBob hugged Sandy goodbye and made his way back to his pineapple. He was upset that Sandy never told him how she felt, but he was also upset for never saying anything to her either. While he loved Sandy the sponge very much, there’d always be a special place in his heart for Sandy Cheeks.


	7. Delivery Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpongeBob is on his way to being a dad, what will happen once they arrive at the hospital?

Over the next week SpongeBob transformed his pineapple from a bachelor pad into a family home. With the help of Patrick and Mr. Krabs, he managed to get a nursery built as well as redoing his bedroom to accommodate two people instead of just him. 

It all was a ton of work, but it was worth it when Sandy saw it the first time and her eyes lit up with excitement. Sure it was nothing like her apartment back in Bottom’s Up, but it was home that she’d raise her new family in with the man that she loved.

It was on the third day of Sandy living in the pineapple that it happened. It was in the early hours of the morning and SpongeBob awoke to an excited scream. He jumped out of bed and quickly looked around thinking something was wrong. But then he saw Sandy standing next to their bed. 

“What’s wrong my love?” SpongeBob asked. 

“It’s time!” she yelled clutching her midsection. 

While Sandy made her way downstairs, SpongeBob called Squidward to drive them to the hospital. Rather groggy the octopus answered the phone and then made his way over to the SquarePants house hold. 

“Are you ready?” Squidward asked the nervous SpongeBob, fully expecting him to scream ‘I’m ready’ at the top of his lung.

“I don’t know Squidward,” SpongeBob said quietly. “I’m really scared.”

“You’ll be fine SpongeBob,” Squidward replied, sensing genuine fear in his neighbours voice. 

SpongeBob helped Sandy to the waiting boat and Squidward rushed them to the hospital. He couldn’t remember the last time he was up at this hour, but thanks to his new found friendship with SpongeBob he really didn’t mind. 

Squidward pulled up to the ER and a nurse came out to help Sandy into a wheelchair. SpongeBob grabbed the bags from the boat and turned to Squidward.

“Thank you Squidward,” SpongeBob said. “You’re the best!”

“I know SpongeBob,” Squidward said with a joking tone. “Good luck daddy, you’ll do great!” 

With a wave SpongeBob ran inside to catch up to Sandy. They were quickly taken to a room where Sandy laid on the bed to groan in pain. 

She was a nurse so she understood the birthing process. She was still hurting pretty bad though as she prepared for the delivery. SpongeBob did what he could to keep his mate calm. He rubbed her hand and put cold washcloths on her forehead. 

About an hour after the arrival, it was time. The doctor came into the room flanked by a trio of nurse fish. 

“Just breath sweetie,” an older nurse said. “Just a few more pushes and you’re there.” 

With a grunt and a groan Sandy felt her whole body start to shrink. The pressure of her pregnancy was dwindling quickly and she was ready to bring the little ones into the world. 

“It’s a boy!” the doctor called out. “And here’s the second one, it’s a girl!” 

There it was, twins. SpongeBob could hardly believe it. They’d guessed there would be more than one little one, but they weren’t 100% sure. Now to have a boy and a girl was truly the most amazing feeling for SpongeBob. 

The nurse handed Sandy the babies swaddled in matching blankets. That’s when they first got a good look at their newest additions. 

The boy looked just like his dad with yellow skin, but instead of bright blue eyes he had green ones just like his mom. The girl was a deep purple with a small tuffet of yellow hair on her head. They were both beautiful and SpongeBob started to cry as he looked at them. 

“We did it my love,” he said looking at Sandy with tears rolling down his face. “I love you so much!” 

“I love you too,” Sandy said. She was exhausted, but she was overjoyed as she looked at her babies. It’s all she ever wanted and she was glad she’d finally made the decision to go to the festival all those weeks ago. 

“So what about names?” SpongeBob asked. 

“I’m not sure,” she replied. “What do you think?”

“What about Stephan for the boy?” SpongeBob said. “Thomas Stephen SquarePants.” 

“I like that,” Sandy said. “And for the girl what do you think of Violet Carolyn Dollar-SquarePants?” 

“Beautiful,” SpongeBob said and gave Sandy a kiss. 

They sat there for a long time, watching their new little ones sleep soundly on their mom’s chest. Sandy drifted off too, she’d had a long day and SpongeBob figured he might as well shut his eyes too. 

A little while later everyone woke to the cries of the baby sponges. Both parents took turns to calm them down and get them fed. Not unexpectedly, SpongeBob took to his new role as a father almost instantly. The same love and care he showed Sandy during his pregnancy continued with his son and daughter. 

As she watched SpongeBob holding the two babies, she started to get choked up. It was the most amazing sight for her and she still couldn’t quite comprehend everything that had happened. 

Once the little ones were sleeping soundly again, SpongeBob placed them in the bassinet and took a seat next to Sandy. 

“Man those little critters can sure scream,” he said with a smile. 

“They sure can,” Sandy replied with a smile. “Thankfully they’ll only be this way for a year or two. Before you know it they’ll be ready to take on the world.” 

“Oh, hey I almost forgot,” SpongeBob said as he fiddled in his pocket. “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to make this partnership official?”

He pulled out the ring he’d been saving for the past week. It wasn’t the biggest or shiniest, but in the center was a glowing emerald and the band was made from silver. He couldn’t afford a diamond like he wanted too, but since he was so captivated with her eyes, he figured an emerald would be perfect. 

“Are you asking me to marry you?” Sandy said, trying to process the question. 

“Sorry, I should’ve waited,” SpongeBob said as he felt himself starting to cry. “It’s just I was so excited and I didn’t want to lose the ring. Now that we’re a family, I just wanted to make sure we were a complete family and I know it---”

“Ssshhh,” Sandy said, putting a finger to SpongeBob’s lips. “Of course I’ll marry you.” 

“Oh Neptune!,” SpongeBob exclaimed as quiet as he could not to wake Thomas and Violet out of their slumber. 

The pair kissed as SpongeBob slipped the ring on Sandy’s finger. It didn’t fit quite right, but she still thought it was perfect.


	8. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year of trying to get things planned and raising a family, wedding day is finally here.

SpongeBob paced back and forth in his living room nervously. Today was the day. After a little more than a year of planning, Sandy and him were going to finally be married. 

It’d been a whirlwind of a year too. After bringing home little Tommy and Violet, his life changed rapidly. No longer was there time for jell fishing, only work and looking after his family. SpongeBob didn’t mind though, he was beyond happy with how his life was turning out. 

This still didn’t make him any less nervous to be wed to the women that he loved more than anything. 

“SpongeBob,” Patrick said. “Look I wouldn’t be your best man if I didn’t tell you to sit down and relax a little bit. Sandy would kill me if you had a heart attack or something.”

“You’re right Patrick,” SpongeBob said, taking a deep breath. He looked around his other groomsmen, happy the Squidward and Mr. Krabs had agreed to the job. They were his three best friends in the whole world. 

SpongeBob was just sad that Sandy Cheeks couldn’t be there. Shortly after the SquarePants twins arrived, she packed up her stuff and moved back to Texas. SpongeBob had tried calling her several times but only ever got her voicemail. He even sent her an invite to the wedding, but never even got so much as a card from her. 

“Come here lad,” Mr. Krabs bellowed. “I need to be fixing ya tie, can’t have ye looking all disheveled out there.” 

Mr. Krabs extended his claw and straightened up SpongeBob’s tie, then he smoothed out a wrinkle that was starting to form in his tux jacket. 

“There ye go, looking like a million bucks,” Mr Krabs said with a smile. 

“Mr. SquarePants, we’re ready for you,” a fish said, poking his head into the living room. 

The four men made their way out into the backyard behind the pineapple. Almost everyone in town was there to see their favourite sponge get married. SpongeBob gulped hard trying to suppress his nerves and walked up to the podium and waited for his bride. 

The music started and the groomsmen walked the bridesmaids down the aisle. Then it was time for Sandy, everyone stayed silent and turned their heads towards the backdoor of the pineapple. With a creek Sandy stepped out into the open and the entire crowd gasped.   
She wasn’t in white, that wasn’t like her to wear something so devoid of colour. Instead she had a long, orange dress that gleamed in the sunlight. Her green hair was in an updo and topped off with a making orange bow to keep everything in place. 

Sandy made her way to the aisle and was met by little Tommy and Violet. They each grabbed one of Sandy’s hands as they walked her down the aisle to more gasps, flashes from cameras, and even a few tears. 

When she reached the podium, the kids gave their mom and hug before running to their grandma, Margaret SquarePants. 

“You look beautiful,” SpongeBob whispered as he stared into Sandy’s eyes. 

“And you look pretty handsome yourself,” she said with a smile back to them. 

The ceremony went pretty much and anyone expected. Sandy and SpongeBob read the vows they’d written for one another, Patrick had misplaced the ring, and everyone was interrupted on several occasions by two little sponges wondering what their parents were up to. 

The new Mr. and Mrs. SquarePants didn’t mind though. Everything had been perfect and to cap off the day, Mr. Krabs had offered up the Krusty Krab for the reception free of charge, including all the Krabby Patties everyone could eat. 

It ended up being the shindig of the year as people ate and danced late into the night and into the following morning. SpongeBob and Sandy had snuck away though. While they certainly enjoyed being with their family and friends, they had other ideas on their mind. 

They made their way back to the pineapple and for the first night in nearly a year, they had the house to themselves. The little ones were staying with grandma and grandpa which meant they didn’t have to be quiet. 

SpongeBob carried Sandy into their house and straight up the stairs. They both giggled the entire way and started shedding clothes as quickly as they could. With one clean zip, SpongeBob managed to shuck Sandy’s dress and let it fall to the floor. He then slipped out of his tux and they both dove onto the bed completely naked. 

Their lips immediately locked and they began to kiss passionately, now as husband and wife. It felt so good to have an intimate moment like this after so long. While they’d been able to sneak in a few romps now and then, the kids often took up most of their time. Since they didn’t know when they were going to have time again, they figured they better make this night count. 

As they kissed SpongeBob started working down Sandy’s body. Unlike the first handful of times they had sex, he knew exactly which pores to hit to drive Sandy wild. He went from pore to pore licking and rubbing each one to bring Sandy to screaming orgasm after screaming orgasm. 

In fact she lost count how many times she climaxed that night. SpongeBob was a machine and focused on just one thing, to make her feel as good as she’s ever felt before. 

After what seemed like hours of orgasms for Sandy, SpongeBob finally made his way back up to mouth. He then tucked his arms around her knees and pulled her legs over his shoulders. Then he pressed into her as hard as he could, extending his special appendage to fill up her oscula. The two sponge then began to rub back and forth on one another, lost in the bliss of their coupling. 

Before too long, Sandy was screaming again as her own goo rocketed it out of her body and into the water around them. SpongeBob loved making her cum like that and how good her goo made him feel as it surrounded his body. 

After Sandy’s massive release it was time for SpongeBob to release his goo. He sped up going faster and faster until he erupted, filling the already gooey water around them with a milky, white cloud of his semen. 

Thankfully, Sandy was on birth control so there was no worry about any additional kids. After the year they’d had, they weren’t sure they’d ever be able to have a whole flock of children like SpongeBob’s parents wanted them to have. 

Once SpongeBob had calmed down he collapsed next to his new wife. They kissed once more and then cuddled up next to one another, still covered in each other’s fluid. They both knew they wanted to take a shower, but sleep quickly overcame them before they drifted off for the night.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See what the future held for SpongeBob, his family, and his friends.

After the wedding, SpongeBob and Sandy continued to live their happiest of lives. Sure, they had their ups and downs, but for the most part everything was perfect over the next fourteen years. 

SpongeBob, now nearing 50, took over as the owner of the Krusty Krab. After Mr. Krabs had retired, he handed over the reins to SpongeBob. He didn’t ask for any money either, he just wanted his legacy to continue on and the best employee he’d ever had was the right sponge for the job. 

Tommy joined his dad at the Krusty Krab as was now the second-best fry cook in all the ocean. He also helped SpongeBob out with the day-to-day operations of the business as well and was being groomed to open a Krusty Krab franchise of his own in the near future. 

Sandy SquarePants had resumed nursing once the kid were old enough to go to school. Thanks to her efforts, she was now the head of all nursing at Bikini Bottom Hospital. As her first order of business on the administrative staff, she had the emergency sign fixed so that it was no longer spelled ‘enereency’.

Violet had taken after her mom and was a volunteer at the hospital, helping the sick and wounded of Bikini Bottom. Everyday after school, she’d spend hours at hospital learning the ins and outs of the medical profession. Once she graduated high school, she planned on going to med school to become the first doctor in the SquarePants family. 

As for the other friends. They’d all had fairly successful lives as well. 

Squidward had quit his job at the Krusty Krab and decided to pursue a career as a musician. After years of work, and getting the proper teacher, he finally realized his dream at being a famous clarinet player. 

Patrick was now married to one of Sandy’s friends, a starfish named Starleen. The two of them still lived under Patrick’s rock on Conch Street and had made a nice little life for themselves. Patrick had also joined SpongeBob to work at the Krusty Krab. 

Mr. Krabs had retired far away from everyone and lived out his days peacefully lazing around and counting his money. He’d occasionally make his way back to Bikini Bottom, but for the most part he just kept to himself in the middle of nowhere. 

As for Sandy Cheeks, she made her way back to Bikini Bottom 10 years after she’d left. She was now a very accomplished scientist and had come back as part of a new study she was doing. No one really understood it, but everyone was glad to have her back. 

She was still unmarried and still longed for her old pal SpongeBob. At the very least she was still happy to be his friend, even if it meant she couldn’t be his wife.


End file.
